Nerd Boy Being Raped
by khantal
Summary: DI INGATKAN SEKALI LAGI UNTUK DEDEK-DEDEK YANG MENGGEMASKAN DILARANG BACA YA! Tapi gak masalah sih kalau masih keukeuh mau baca Full mature! Hati-hati becek! baeksoo/hansoo/seoksoo/exofanfiction/Baekhyun/Luhan/Minseok/kyungsoo/rate m! full mature
1. girls domination

"Ah... Baekhyun-sii"

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah, ia mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Tangan dan kakinya terikat di meja usang dalam gudang. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan sialan yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya, tapi ikatan itu sangat kuat hingga lengan dan kakinya lecet di beberapa bagian.

Seragam sekolahnya sudah tak beraturan di tubuhnya. Semua kancing seragamnya terlepas, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus yang berkeringat tanpa cela sedikitpun. Celana bahan dan celana dalam yang ia kenakan sudah melorot hingga selutut, mempertontonkan kejantanan yang sudah berdiri tegak menantang 3 gadis di depannya.

"Menikmatinya, kyungsoo?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menjilati penis pemuda itu, akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah yang di buat se sensual mungkin.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia menggigit bibir menahan desahan sialan yang keluar tanpa seizinnya. Matanya menutup, berusaha tak memandang wanita di bawahnya yang sedang menghisap penisnya dengan brutal. Ia tak ingin libido nya meningkat karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat sensual.

Perempuan berambut blonde sepunggung di belakang Baekhyun ikut menghampiri kyungsoo yang telentang pasrah. Perempuan itu meraba perut hingga dada kyungsoo dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Aku tak menyangka, dengan tubuh sekecil ini kau bisa menghasilkan ABS" lengan perempuan itu berhenti di puting tegang pemuda imut itu, memelintirnya seakan-akan bisa mengeluarkan susu.

"Akh.. he-hentikan luhan-sii.. sshh.. ahh.."

Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk tak mendesah. Ia merasakan nikmat sekaligus nyeri di puting kirinya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Perempuan bernama Luhan itu tersenyum, melihat betapa tersiksanya pemuda bermata bulat seperti burung hantu itu. Dengan gemas, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada setengah bidang milik kyungsoo. Menjilat puting tegang milik pemuda berambut cepak itu dengan wajah sensual yang sama dengan baekhyun. Dengan seringai maniak yang terpatri di wajah Luhan, ia mengangkat wajahnya. mendekatkan wajahnya ke ke wajah kyungsoo yang sarat akan desahan nikmat tertahan.

"Kau yakin, ingin menghentikan ini?" Lagi-lagi tangan nakal perempuan itu berusaha mengoda puting pemuda yang sudah memerah akibat di kerjai habis-habisan olehnya

Kyungsoo mengeluh tertahan karena kenikmatan yang mendera dadanya. Entah kenapa dadanya itu bisa se sensitiv ini. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, hingga terlihat sangat eksotis di mata ketiga perempuan di hadapannya. Mata obsidian nya tertutup rapat, bibirnya setengah terbuka yang mengeluarkan desahan tertahan yang sangat menyiksa pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnya, ketika baekhyun menghisap penisnya semakin dalam ke tenggorokannya.

"A-akh..."

Baekhyun menyeringai di sela-sela hisapannya pada penis kyungsoo.

Perempuan berpipi chubby yang sedari tadi merekam kegiatan tidak senonoh tiga orang di depannya, akhirnya ikut mengambil bagian. Ia meletakkan camera yang sedari tadi ia pegang di sudut yang sempurna agar kegiatan mereka terekam dengan jelas. Lalu menghampiri pemuda yang sudah pasrah di kerjai oleh kedua sahabatnya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan kepada pemuda di bawahnya. Ia menyeringai memandangi wajah kyungsoo yang sudah di penuhi oleh keringat.

"Oh, kyungsoo" perempuan itu merogoh saku blazernya, mengambil sebungkus permen dan langsung memasukkan nya kedalam mulut kyungsoo yang setengah terbuka "kenapa kau sangat sexy jika seperti ini"

Kyungsoo mengerenyitkan dahinya, merasakan manis sekaligus pahit di mulutnya. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, ia sangat tidak mood untuk memakan apapun. Ia meludahkan begitu saja permen yang ada di mulutnya. Wajahnya yang masih merintih, mencoba memandang perempuan berpipi chubby di hadapannya. Dengan polos nya kyungsoo bertanya.

"Ke-kenapha k-kau memberi ku-ahh permen, Minseok-sii?"

Perempuan yang di panggil Minseok itu terkekeh Sebentar,

"Itu bukan permen biasa kyungsoo yang manis, itu obat perangsang"

"Ap-pha itu akh sshh..."

"Itu yang akan membuat dirimu horny seharian" Minseok tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia langsung menyambar bibir plum pemuda itu dengan sarat akan nafsu.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis saja, ia sangat tak berdaya oleh ketiga perempuan binal di hadapannya. Libido nya seakan naik sampai kepuncak ketika melihat ketiga gadis yang sedang menjamah tubuhnya. Ia sangat pasrah , berusaha menikmati permainan ketiga gadis di hadapannya. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti menghisap penisnya dan mengeluarkan nya dari bibirnya hingga meninggalkan Saliva yang begitu banyak di dipenis kyungsoo.

"Akh... Aku sudah tak tahan" Baekhyun melepaskan celana dalamnya tanpa melepaskan roknya. Ia sudah ingin naik keatas meja tapi di tahan oleh Minseok.

"Tunggu Baek" Minseok merogoh sakunya lagi, mengeluarkan selembar tissue basah yang masih terbungkus rapih dengan plastik bening "kau melupakan ini" seringaian terpatri di wajah kedua perempuan itu.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah. Mudah mudahan bukan sesuatu yang buruk untuknya. Ia mulai merasakan hawa dingin yang menempel dipenis nya, ketika tissue itu di tempelkan di penis tegaknya. Dan seketika penisnya menjadi tambah kaku dan obat perangsang yang di berikan Minseok tadi sudah mulai bekerja di tubuh mungil itu. Ia mulai merasakan hawa panas yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Ketiga perempuan itu menyeringai melihat perubahan di wajah kyungsoo yang makin memerah menahan birahinya. Baekhyun langsung membuang tisu yang tertempel di penis kyungsoo dan memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan senyuman memuakkan.

"I'm first, okey ?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi masih sibuk menjilati dada kyungsoo protes mendengar perkataan perempuan itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"No, the older first" Luhan menatap Minseok yang kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo,"Eonni, kau pertama" Minseok mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum dengan cute "thanks" dan mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing atasannya. Dan juga celana dalamnya yang mendadak basah tanpa melepaskan roknya.

Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya malas. Akhirnya ia mutuskan untuk duduk di sofa usang di sudut gudang itu. Ingin menyaksikan betapa binal nya Eonni nya itu. Luhan pun ikut menyusul Baekhyun di sudut ruangan, membiarkan Minseok menikmati permainan nya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melotot horor Minseok yang mulai menaiki meja yang ia tiduri. Perempuan berpipi chubby itu mulai mengangkangi selangkangan pemuda di bawahnya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar, melihat tubuh Minseok yang mulus tanpa cela. Payudaranya yang bulat itu masih tertutup oleh bra merah yang ia kenakan.

"Kau siap?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menelan ludah nya kasar, ia melihat dengan jelas penisnya yang beberapa centimeter lagi menyentuh bibir vagina Minseok. Rasanya ia ingin kabur saja dari sini. Ia masih belum siap untuk melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana jika Minseok hamil. Oh tidak!

End/TBC ?

Wkwkwk maaf nanggung banget ya, pengen tau respon nya aja kayak gimana. Kalau misalnya banyak yang minta lanjut, ya aku lanjut. Kalau sedikit respon nya sedikit ya terpaksa aku hapus.

Love you

Sign

Meumeuq


	2. girls in control (Minseok)

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar, melihat tubuh Minseok yang mulus tanpa cela. Payudaranya yang bulat itu masih tertutup oleh bra merah yang ia kenakan.

"Kau siap?"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menelan ludah nya kasar, ia melihat dengan jelas penisnya yang beberapa centimeter lagi menyentuh bibir vagina Minseok. Rasanya ia ingin kabur saja dari sini. Ia masih belum siap untuk melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana jika Minseok hamil. Oh tidak!

Tangan Minseok bertumpu pada bahu kyungsoo, sedangkan bokongnya ia turun kan perlahan pada penis kyungsoo yang berdiri tegak itu. Perempuan bertubuh molek itu menatap pemuda di bawahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap di santap. Wajahnya sangat memerah karena menahan birahi yang meledak-ledak di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan seringai nya (yang sialnya terlihat sangat cantik) Minseok mencoba menggoda pemuda dibawah nya dengan menggesekkan alat kelamin mereka.

"Kau sudah tak sabar, eoh?"

Kyungsoo menggeram ketika penisnya bergesekan dengan bibir vagina Minseok. Tubuhnya meremang seketika, nafasnya tak beraturan, mata hazelnya mendongak keatas. Rasanya birahinya sudah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeram ketika merasakan penisnya mulai masuk kedalam vagina Minseok. Rasa hangat,basah, dan lengket mulai menjadi satu di penisnya. Ia mencoba memperhatikan wajah Minseok yang meringis ketika penisnya sudah setengah masuk kedalam lubang surgawi nya.

Minseok mendesah ketika penis pemuda di bawahnya masuk seluruhnya. Ia agak meringis kesakitan di awal. tapi ketika vaginanya sudah beradaptasi dengan penis di bawahnya, ia langsung menyeringai menatap wajah pemuda di bawahnya yang sudah banjir oleh keringat.

"Menikmatinya, eoh?"

Wajah polos milik Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan cepat, persendian nya seakan mati rasa oleh kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia tak bisa menjabarkan betapa nikmatnya surga dunia yang teman-temannya katakan kepadanya. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa adiktif!

Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyungsoo.

"Let's play"

Bokong sinyal Minseok bergerak naik turun perlahan di iringi dengan desahan nikmat perempuan itu. Terlihat sangat jelas penis kyungsoo yang keluar masuk di camera yang berada di sudut gudang sekolah itu.

"A-ah"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, bibirnya setengah terbuka sembari mengalunkan desahan nikmat yang di rasakan oleh penisnya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya bergerak tak beraturan karena mendapat rangsangan yang diterima oleh penisnya.

"Ah.. kyungsoo"

Minseok menegakkan tubuhnya, kepalanya mendongak keatas dengan mata terpejam di iringi desahan yang menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa tak nyaman di bagian dadanya yang masih terbungkus oleh bra merah yang ia kenakan. Akhirnya dengan cepat ia membuka ikatan bra-nya, melemparkan benda laknat itu entah kemana.

"Akh.. sshh.. m-minseok-sii akh"

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi akibat gesekan pada penisnya semakin cepat di dalam vagina Minseok. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, melihat payudara perempuan di atasnya sudah tak tertutup lagi oleh bra yang Minseok kenakan, melonjak-lonjak seperti memanggil namanya untuk menjamah kedua payudara wanita itu.

Libido kyungsoo naik seketika. Ia berusaha pasrah dengan kenikmatan yang menghadang di penisnya. Ia mencoba melemaskan otot-otot badannya, mencoba untuk lebih rileks dengan apa yang Minseok lakukan padanya.

Seketika, otot-otot di dalam vagina Minseok menegang. Mendakan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan ejakulasi. Tubuh wanita itu bergerak naik turun dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, membuat kyungsoo yang berada di bawah kewalahan dengan wajah yang masih menahan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi di penisnya.

Kedua lengan Minseok bertumpu kepada paha kyungsoo. Bokong wanita itu naik turun dengan sangat cepat, membuat penis pemuda di bawahnya berkedut kedut seketika. Mendakan bahwa pemuda itu juga akan menjemput ejakulasinya.

"U-uh.. ak-ah.. aku mau pipis" kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kedua perempuan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan porno secara live di depan matanya menahan tawa, karena kyungsoo begitu polos di hadapannya.

"Seriously ?" Alis Luhan terangkat, wajahnya menatap pemuda yang tengah di tunggangi oleh eonni nya itu dengan seribu satu tanya. Apakah kyungsoo sepolos itu ?

"He just said 'aku mau pipis' ppfftttt" Baekhyun hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan nya karena tiba-tiba saja perutnya bergejolak karena menahan tawa.

Minseok mendesah semakin keras. Tubuhnya berlonjak-lonjak seperti orang kesetanan. Tak beda jauh dengan kyungsoo, pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya erat sambil mendesah seadanya dengan mata tertutup rapat saat penisnya merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan pipis. Pikir nya

Dan setelah beberapa kali tusukan, keduanya mendesah panjang menikmati desiran aneh di bagian kelaminnya masing-masing. Minseok merasakan bahwa rahimnya sangat penuh sekarang. Hingga beberapa cairan putih kental mulai merembes keluar dari vagina Minseok akibat banyak yang tak tertampung. keduanya mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Pemuda di bawahnya tersenyum, memperlihatkan beberapa gigi nya dengan mata yang terpejam dan juga nafas yang masih tak beraturan. Ia sangat menyukai sensasi ketika penisnya menyemburkan air seni (pikir nya) di dalam vagina Minseok. Ini sangat adiktif! Oh seandainya ia tidak lelah, ia ingin meminta Minseok memperkosa nya sekali lagi*. Tapi seluruh sendi nya bagai remuk, apalagi di bagian lutut. Entah kenapa terasa sangat pegal-pegal sekali. Matanya semakin berat, sepertinya kyungsoo akan tertidur dengan pulas sebentar lagi. Tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"PLAK!!"

"Ah"

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk tidur ?"

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya berdenyut sakit. Ia melihat Luhan sudah berada di sisinya dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajah innocent nya. Minseok mengeluarkan penis kyungsoo yang berada di dalam vaginanya, yang berakibat desahan yang keluar dari bibir kedua insan tengah kelelahan itu.

Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap lapar tubuh pemuda yang berbaring di depannya, akhirnya mulai beraksi. Berbeda dengan Minseok yang hanya melepaskan celana dalam dan atasannya, justru Luhan melepaskan rok dan dan celana dalam beserta blazer nya. Menyisakan kemeja putih dengan seluruh kancing yang terbuka. Menampilkan kulit seputih susu di depan wajah Kyung-soo.

Minseok melihat sekilas tubuh Luhan, wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika menatap ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kau tak memakai bra?"

Luhan hanya terkekeh menanggapi pertanyaan sahabat nya.

Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bitches"

Luhan tak menggubris perkataan Minseok. Lengannya mulai terarah untuk mengusap peluh yang berada di dahi lebar kyungsoo dengan gerakan yang exotis.

Perempuan itu memperhatikan wajah Kyung-soo yang tampak sangat kelelahan dengan nafas yang sedikit tak beraturan akibat ejakulasi pertamanya.

"Siapa yang bilang permainan ini sudah berakhir?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia sibuk menetralkan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Matanya terasa berat karena kantuk mulai menyerang tubuhnya, tapi yang aneh adalah kenapa penisnya masih saja tegang ? Padahal kalau di pikir-pikir penis akan melemas jika air seni (ejakulasi) sudah datang.

Tolong maklumkan lah kyungsoo yang notabenenya merupakan murid kelas 3 SMP, yang bahkan belum sama sekali mempelajari lebih dalam tentang anatomi tubuh. Ia hanya mengetahui dari video porno yang di simpan oleh kakaknya sendiri, kai -_-

Dan beranggapan bahwa ejakulasi adalah air seni yang memutih akibat memompa lubang wanita berkali-kali, yang mengakibatkan air seni mengental dan kadaluarsa -_-

Entahlah, pikiran ajaib itu muncul dari mana. Biarkan lah imajinasi nya liar untuk sementara.

"Eungh.. lu-luhan noona... Oh ti-tidak!"

TBC/end ?

 **cuap cuap dikit** **kadang suka sedih ngeliat yang baca lebih dari seribu orang (600 di antaranya orang Indonesia) tapi yang review hanya beberapa. mohon maaf kalau misalnya ceritanya makin aneh, ga jelas, kurang hot atau apalah (apa lagi typo yang merajalela). review yang pedes juga boleh, asal yang membangun ya, jangan di hujat. nanti akoh males lanjutin nya. hehehe bohong deng**

Maaf updatenya lama dikarenakan kerjaan yang menumpuk membuat akoh, males untuk nulis,hehehe mian.

Minta review nya boleh ?

Biar lebih semangat nulisnya

 **btw yang udah review makasih ya. aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian. so keep review my story if you like it. review sepanjang yang kalian bisa. itu buat mood nulis ku naik.** **thanks udah baca**

Love you

Sign

Meumeuq


	3. mau susu?

"Eungh.. lu-luhan noona... Oh ti-tidak!"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya mencumbui leher kyungsoo. Ia menatap heran pemuda di bawahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Kau menghisap darahku Noona!"

Luhan facepalm -_-

"Demi tuhan, aku hanya membuat hickey di lehermu"

Dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan, kyungsoo terlihat berfikir.

"Hickey? Bukannya itu sejenis _ikan_?"

"Oh lupakan!! Kita mulai saja"

Luhan bergegas menaiki meja, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Minseok lakukan. Tapi pergerakan Luhan terhenti, ia memperhatikan penis kyungsoo yang sebentar lagi akan menyentuh bibir vaginanya. Dan mengerenyitkan dahi setelahnya.

"Eonni!!"

Minseok yang baru selesai merapihkan pakaiannya langsung menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kau terlalu _becek_ , ugh.. terlalu banyak _lendir_ disini" Luhan menatap jijik pada penis Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan lendir. Seperti pisang berlumuran susu kental manis.

Minseok membiarkan matanya berputar. Ia sibuk mengenyeka keringat di dahinya seraya menata kembali riasan wajahnya.

"Baek, tolong lemparkan tissue yang ada di dalam tasku, cepat!"

Baekhyun dengan gerakan malas mulai meraba-raba tas Luhan di sampingnya, sementara kyungsoo masih saja mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia merasakan perih di bagian pergelangan tangan dan kaki nya karena lengan dan kakinya menegang ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Minseok barusan. Pemuda itu merasa lelah sekarang.

"Tangkap"

Luhan dengan sigap langsung menangkap bungkusan tissue yang di lempar Baekhyun, ia mulai membersihkan sisa sisa sperma yang melumuri seluruh penis kyungsoo.

"Ini lebih baik"

Luhan memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan vagina miliknya ke wajah kyungsoo.

"Suck it, babe"

Kyungsoo hanya patuh saja pada perintah Luhan, ia mulai menjilat vagina Luhan dengan ragu, bau khas kewanitaan mulai menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya.

"Ah... Ya" Luhan mendesah merasakan benda lunak yang bergesekan di vaginanya.

Entah kenapa birahinya kembali naik setelah mencium bau khas vagina dan desahan Luhan yang terdengar sexy. Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat menjilati vagina Luhan.

"Akh... Kyungsoo-ya... Eungh"

Luhan menoleh, melihat penis kyungsoo di belakangnya tak tersentuh. Ia berinisiatif membalikan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis Kyungsoo dan mulai meraupnya dengan rakus penis di depannya.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendesah, vagina Luhan masih berada di hadapan wajahnya. Posisinya sekarang enam-sembilan. Kyungsoo mendesah seraya menjilat vagina Luhan yang sudah mulai berkedut.

Cukup lama mereka melakukannya dengan posisi enam-sembilan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan tak tahan dan mulai bangkit, memposisikan vaginanya di depan penis Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu mencoba menggoda kyungsoo dengan menggesekkan vaginanya dengan penis milik pemuda itu yang sudah memerah akibat birahi.

"Kau mau memasukannya ?" Luhan menyeringai menatap kyungsoo yang sudah putus asa dengan birahinya.

"Cobalah masukan sendiri" Luhan kembali menjauhkan vaginanya dari penis kyungsoo. Tapi tetap mengarahkan vagina ke penis pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bokongnya, mencoba memasukan penisnya ke dalam vagina Luhan, tapi Luhan dengan sengaja menjauhkan vaginanya ketika penis itu mendekat. Terus berulang-ulang hingga Kyungsoo terlihat tersiksa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Luhan hanya tertawa, melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tersiksa.

"Kau seperti anjing kelaparan kyungsoo-ya"

Wajah Kyungsoo seperti ingin menangis, birahi yang mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya membuat ia pusing seketika.

Akhirnya, Luhan yang tak tega dengan pemuda di bawahnya perlahan ia mulai memasukan penis kyungsoo ke dalam vaginanya dengan sekali hentak. Membuat pemuda di bawahnya meloloskan desahan nikmat yang tertahan.

"Ini tak sebesar penis Sehun, tapi cukup untuk mengenai dinding rahimku"

Luhan dengan gerakan perlahan mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang di buat sensual mungkin. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di sisi kepala kyungsoo. Membuat payudara Luhan bergoyang indah di hadapan wajah kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. ahh.. eungh.. ini nikmat" Luhan terus meracau tak jelas, bokongnya mulai bergerak dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah dengan mata tertutup, sekilas bibirnya terlihat tersenyum menikmati pijatan di area penisnya. Ia sangat menikmati apa yang Luhan lakukan terhadapnya. Sesekali bokong kyungsoo naik turun membantu Luhan bergerak. Ia sudah tak memikirkan apapun sekarang. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya vagina, vagina, dan vagina. Mungkin ia sudah gila, tapi ia sangat menikmati pemerkosaan ini.

"Akh... Eungh... Kyung... Yah... Yahhh... Feels godhhh... Eumh"

Bokong Luhan bergerak dengan brutal, tangannya sudah tak bertumpu lagi di sisi kepala kyungsoo. Lengannya ia gunakan untuk meremas kedua payudara nya sendiri. Rahimnya terasa penuh oleh penis pemuda di bawahnya. Bunyi kulit yang saling beradu mulai menggema di seluruh gudang sekolah.

Mulut kyungsoo terbuka dengan lebar. Kenikmatan ini sungguh tak bisa di jelaskan oleh kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menikmati wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat menikmati penisnya yang berada di dalam sarangnya. Sungguh, Luhan seperti maniak penis jika di perhatikan sekarang. Seakan-akan ia tak lelah menunggangi penis kyungsoo seharian.

"Akh... Yes... Akh... Fuck... So deep"

Payudara Luhan bergoncang hebat di hadapan kyungsoo. Seperti mengundang dirinya untuk menjamah kedua payudara kenyal itu. Tapi jangan lupakan kedua lengan dan kakinya yang terikat oleh tambang sialan itu. Membuat dirinya tak leluasa untuk bergerak atau melakukan sesuatu.

"ah.. eungh.. sebentar laghi.. akh.."

Luhan bergerak tidak beraturan. Bunyi kulit yang beradu makin kencang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Kyungsoo menggeram merasakan penisnya di jepit semakin rapat oleh dinding vagina Luhan. Keduanya sebentar lagi akan mencapai ejakulasi nya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan nya masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya keduanya mendesah puas ketika ejakulasi yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang.

Luhan ambruk di tubuh kyungsoo.

Keduanya terengah-engah setelah pelepasannya. Keringat di tubuh mulai menyatu ketika Luhan menggesekkan tubuh mereka. Dan lelehan sperma mereka yang menyatu di dalam vagina Luhan merembes keluar, melumuri seluruh penis Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang sudah puas pasca orgasme nya langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo, memberinya beberapa french kiss sampai keduanya sesak, karena kehabisan oksigen.

Baekhyun yang sudah gelisah dan keringat dingin akhirnya protes.

"Luhan cepatlah! Aku sudah tak tahan" ia merasakan celana dalamnya basah karena melihat adegan kedua kakak sepupunya barusan. Sungguh ia sudah sangat gatal!

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menoleh malas kepada Baekhyun. "Baiklah-baiklah"

Luhan mengeluarkan penis kyungsoo dari vaginanya. Terdengar suara desahan dari pemuda di bawahnya. Lagi-lagi penisnya masih saja tegang. Kyungsoo di buat heran karena itu, setahunya pasti penis akan melemas ketika ejakulasi datang. Tapi ia sudah 2 kali orgasme dan penisnya masih saja tegang. Apakah dia se perkasa itu ?. Oh atau mungkin karena dia menahan pipis selama jam pelajaran ? Jadi penisnya tak kunjung melemas akibat banyak air seni yang tertampung ? Oh dia harus bertanya kepada kakaknya setelah ini. Oh seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal sekali.

Luhan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, ia merapikan kembali setelannya dan riasannya juga. Ugh.. dia benci keringat.

Baekhyun yang sudah tak sabar, langsung menghampiri kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Tersenyum dengan sangat imutnya kepada pemuda yang terlihat kelelahan itu.

"Hai kyungsoo-ya"

"Oh- hai Noona.." nafas kyungsoo terdengar sangat jelas sekali. Seperti habis lari maraton dengan jarak 2 kilometer.

"Oh jangan panggil aku Noona, kita hanya beda beberapa bulan" Baekhyun berkata sambil melepas semua kancing seragamnya. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali.

Luhan yang sibuk memoles lip balm nya tersentak karena mendengar nada dering handphone nya yang berada di dalam tas.

'sehun's calling'

"Sial!" Luhan buru-buru mengangkat telepon nya. Ia mempersiapkan suaranya seimut mungkin

"Hallo sehun-ah"

"A-ah... Maaf hun-ah, aku lupa. Aku akan berangkat sekarang"

Dan sambungan telepon terputus setelah nya. Luhan dengan sigap merapihkan barang bawaannya. Mengecek kembali penampilannya.

"Oh, shit" kini Minseok yang tersentak.

Luhan dan baekhyun menoleh melihat Minseok yang terlihat uring-uringan.

"Ada apa eonni?" Luhan bertanya dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari cermin kecil di tangannya.

"Aku lupa hari ini ada janji dengan Jongdae" Minseok pun bergegas mengambil tasnya dan hendak keluar dari gudang sekolah.

"Eonni tunggu aku!" Luhan pun ikut menyusul Minseok karena Sehun memintanya untuk menemui dirinya.

Baekhyun yang melihat kedua kakak sepupunya pergi meninggalkan dirinya langsung protes.

"Hey! Kalian mau kemana? Kenapa aku di tinggal?"

Langkah Minseok dan Luhan terhenti ketika ingin membuka pintu gudang. Keduanya berbalik menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang memuakan -_-

"Bersenang-senanglah, dia milikmu sampai pagi" Luhan melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Pelan-pelan lah ketika memasuki penis itu, akan sangat perih asal kau tau" Minseok berkata dengan wajah yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Luhan.

 **BLAM!!!**

Mereka pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah toples dengan bra yang masih menempel di dadanya dan tatapan kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung.

setelah peninggalan kedua _BITCHES_ itu, Baekhyun dan kyungsoo terlihat saling menatap. Keadaan menjadi canggung Seketika.

"Noona, tolong selesaikan ini. Penis ku sudah sangat pegal" kyungsoo berkata seolah-olah tak ada hari esok. Ia terlihat putus asa sekali.

Dengan entengnya, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat dengan senyuman cute yang masih terpatri di wajahnya. Terlihat sangat antusias dan kekanak-kanakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ah-akh... Noona..."

 **TBC/END?**

 **HOLLA, aku balik lagi**

 **maaf lama ya, revisi kerjaan yang menumpuk membuat kepala ku mumet seketika. tologn di maklumi ya**

 **oh iya, untuk chapter depan tamat ya, nanti di jelasin kenapa trio cabe-cabean itu perkosa kyungie yang imutnya mantap jiwa itu.**

 **Btw thanks ya, bagi yang udah ninggalin jejak** **aku seneng babget liat review kalian. apalagi yang panjang-panjang, aku suka #apasih?**

 **Terkadang review kalian yang buat aku semangat nulis.** Jadi tetep review ya, biar akoh nya semanat nulis terus. Review sepanjang yang kalian bisa. **itu bikin mood ku naik seketika** **Dan maaf juga untuk readers yang kebingungan karena aku gak nulis GS di sumary. nanti aku ubah janji deh**

 **love yo**

 **Sign**

 **Meumeuq**


	4. My first

"akh.. Noona..."

Baekhyun memilin puting kanan kyungsoo dengan gemas. Ia memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang mendesah kenikmatan, seketika libidonya naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Baekhyun mencoba melumat bibir plum kyungsoo dengan amatir, terlihat sekali ia baru pertama melakukan kegiatan panas seperti ini. Pandangan matanya beralih ke penis kyungsoo yang sedikit memerah.

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya,

"Bahkan kau lebih becek dari minseok noona, lu-bitch" gumam baekhyun malas.

Baekhyun pergi ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil tissue basah yang luhan tinggal kan di sofa, lalu ia kembali dan membersihkan penis kyungsoo dari lendir luhan yang begitu banyak, yach menjijikan.

Kyungsoo mendesah ketika jari baekhyun menyentuh penis kyungsoo. Mata baekhyun tak sengaja menangkap ekspresi kyungsoo yang terlihat menikmati sentuhan di penis tegangnya. Seringaian mulai terpatri di wajah innocent Baekhyun.

"Akhh... no-noona"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika jemari baekhyun memainkan kepala penisnya. Mengusap dengan jempolnya dan mengurut dengan lembut. Kepala kyungsoo terasa ingin pecah karena menerima kenikmatan yang sungguh di luar dugaannya. Walaupun baekhyun 'pelumat bibir yang amatir' tapi ia cukup pandai dalam memainkan penis seseorang.

Baekhyun terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sarat ingin minta di puaskan.

"Kau terlihat seperti maniak, kyungsoo"

Masih mendesah, kyungsoo menaikan alisnya ketika mendengar perkataan baekhyun. _'bukan kah kau yang terlihat seperti maniak?'_ tapi ia tak ambil pusing, yang terpenting hasratnya terpenuhi sekarang juga. Sialan, ini sangat nikmat!

Jemari baekhyun selesai membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma luhan dan kyungsoo barusan. dan ia berniat menghisap penis kyungsoo. Tapi pemuda itu menecegahnya dengan memegang tangan baekhyun yang berada di dekat tangannya yang sedang terikat. Kyungsoo bersuara lirih,

"No-noona... ah... bolehkah kau melepaskan ikatan ini?"

Bola mata Baekhyun menoleh, memperhatikan ikatan di tangan kyungsoo. ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tangan kyungsoo yang sangat lecet, dan hampir mengeluarkan darah. Matanya kembali beralih memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo yang terlihat kesakitan. _'oh aku kira dia merintih keenakan, ternyata dia benar-benar sakit'_

"Ak-akh...aku berjanji tak akan kabur darimu no-noona"

Baekhyun terlihat mempertimbangkan perkataan kyungsoo barusan. Wajah baekhyun mendelik, menatap ragu pada pemuda yang terlihat sangat tak berdaya itu. Tapi akhirnya baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pasrah, menyerah ketika melihat wajah pemuda di bawahnya yang terlihat seperti teraniaya. (you kiding, rite -_-)

"Baiklah" jawab Baekhyun final, Kyungsoo bernafas lega ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Lengannya sudah sangat perih karena keringat yang mengalir di daerah pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang lecet, membuat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya memar dan membiru seketika.

Perempuan berambut coklat sepinggang itu melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan kyungsoo dengan hati-hati., dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kyungsoo merasa begitu lega karena ketika ikatan sialan itu di lepaskan. ia mencoba untuk meregangkan otot-otot pergelangan tangannya yang kaku, sedikit merilex-kan ototnya yang tegang akibat ikatan sialan itu. ia juga membangunkan tubuhnya, sedikit merilex-kan punggungnya yang sedikit sakit karena bersentuhan langsung dengan meja kayu yang keras. Kyungsoo hanya bisa bernafas lega ketika tulang dalam tubuhnya berbunyi. Rasanya sangat kaku sekali.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik kyungsoo, pemuda itu seperti tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk kabur darinya. Ia berdehem, "bagaimana? apa kau akan menepati janjimu?"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggguk pasrah, terlihat seperti puppy yang menggemaskan.

Seketika wajah baekhyun merona, melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan, KYUNGSOO-YA, kenapa imutnya bisa mantab jiwa?, i'm melting rite now

Damn it!

Baekhyun berdehem untuk menetralkan bibirnya yang gatal karena menahan senyum "bolehkah kita memulainya? aku sudah sangat gatal" Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyibak roknya, memperlihatkan betapa beceknya underwear yang ia kenakan.

 **Glup**

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar, underwear yang Baekhyun kenakan terlihat transparan. yang membuat vaginanya sedikit terlihat, dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa vagina Baekhyun sangat bersih dari pubic hair (atau bahasa lain dari jembut :D)

Baekhyun jalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, ia mengigit sudut bibirnya, berniat untuk menggoda kyungsoo. Pemuda yang sedang di goda hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar, antara gugup atau tidak sabar. Entahlah, Kyungsoo sangat bingung dengan pikirannya sekarang. Ini sangat nikmat tapi rasa gugup tak pernah hilang dari pikirannya.

Tak terasa Wajah baekhyun sudah sangat dekat, perempuan itu berniat untuk mencium bibir kyungsoo. tapi-

"Tu-tunggu noona!"

Greep

"ahh..."

Baekhyun mendesah, ketika tangan Kyungsoo tak sengaja menyentuh bagian tersensitive perempuan itu. Kyungsoo itu tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk ekhem... Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun salah tanggap. Dan bodohnya Kyungsoo malah memegang payudara Baekhyun, bukan pundak Baekhyun -_-

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang masih bertengger di dada kenyalnya. membantunya meremas lebih kencang. Baekhyun menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo.

"kau bilang tunggu, tetapi kau meremas payudaraku" Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar, lengannya mengarah ke wajah Kyungsoo, membelai pipi kyungsoo dengan lembut "oh my little Kyungsoo, you soo cute"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika Baekhyun melumat bibir bawahnya, menghisapnya layaknya seorang amatir. Jemari Baekhyun tak tinggal diam, perempuan itu mengelus, menyentuh, dan meremas penis kyungsoo yang tegang dan juga memerah.

Kyungsoo menghentikan ciuman Baekhyun. Berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah imut Baekhyun.

"Tu-tunggu noona ak-

"Apa lagi?" Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya kesal, pasalnya ia sudah sangat horny karena melihat tubuh kyungsoo yang sudah di banjiri oleh keringat.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya takut-takut " bolehkah kita pindah ke sofa yang empuk itu Noona ?" Kyungsoo menunjuk sofa usang yang di sudut ruangan, sofa yang di pakai wanita-wanita tadi menunggu giliran. "Badanku sakit jika disini" cicit Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya. Ia dengan tak sabar mulai melepaskan seragam yang masih menempel di tubuh kyungsoo sampai akhirnya pemuda itu telanjang bulat. Ia menuntun kyungsoo menuju sofa usang di sudut ruangan dan mendudukkan pemuda itu dengan kasar.

Baekhyun duduk di atas paha kyungsoo. Mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan bringas, sampai kyungsoo kewalahan dibuatnya.

Perempuan itu melepaskan bra-nya, lalu mencium leher kyungsoo, pundak, dan turun hingga kedada dan perut.

Pemuda berbibir hati itu hanya bisa mengerang menikmati bibir Baekhyun yang menempel di kulit tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit keberanian, sebelah lengannya meremas dada Baekhyun.

"Eungh..."

Baekhyun mengerang ketika merasakan remasan halus di payudaranya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat keenakan. Mata pemuda itu tertutup dengan mulut yang terbuka sambil mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin turn on.

Baekhyun turun dari sofa. Merangkak, membuka lebih lebar paha kyungsoo agar lebih mudah untuknya memainkan little Kyung Soo. Mulai dari mengelus mengusap kepala penis kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, dan menghisap dengan bringas. Oh dan jangan lupakan testis kyungsoo yang ikut ia hisap.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menutup mata sambil menggeram menikmati Service-an yang di berikan Baekhyun. Sesekali tangannya membantu kepala Baekhyun untuk menghisap penisnya lebih dalam.

Baekhyun mendongak tanpa melepaskan hisapannya. Ia menatap betapa _horny_ nya kyungsoo sekarang. Ia semakin bersemangat menghisap penis pemuda itu.

"Argh.."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis kyungsoo berkedut, tanda sebentar lagi kyungsoo akan menjemput surgawi nya. Seringaian mulai terpatri di wajah innocent perempuan itu.

 **PLOP**

Dengan teganya Baekhyun melepaskan penis kyungsoo ketika pelepasan sudah di ujung tanduk.

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya pusing ketika air seni nya tidak jadi keluar.

"Akh.. Noona kenapa dilepash?~"

Baekhyun berdiri, beranjak untuk duduk di pangkuan pemuda yang tengah tersiksa karena birahinya.

Perempuan itu dengan sengaja menggesekkan bokongnya dengan penis kyungsoo yang sudah memerah. Ia menjilat, menciumi dan menggigit leher kyungsoo dengan agresif.

Baekhyun menyeringai, membisikan sesuatu di telinga kyungsoo dengan seduktif.

"Kau tidak ingin merasakan hole ku yang masih rapat ini?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahan dengan godaan ini. Ia sangat frustasi hingga kepalanya serasa ingin pecah karena birahi yang terus meningkat.

Tapi Baekhyun berbaik hati langsung mengarahkan penis pemuda itu ke lubangnya yang sudah sangat becek itu. Ia juga sudah tidak dapat untuk menahannya lagi.

Bokong baekhyun turun dengan perlahan hingga kepala penis Kyungsoo menyentuh lubang surgawi nya.

"Ahk"

Sialan!

Baekhyun merasakan vagina nya seperti di robek. Ia mengeluarkan kembali penis Kyungsoo secepat kilat.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, ia terheran ketika melihat raut wajah perempuan di depannya kesakitan.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" dahi kyungsoo masih berkerut ketika mendengar Baekhyun ingin menghentikan kegiatannya. _Bukannya dia yang sangat bernafsu tadi?_

Perempuan itu bangkit dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping kyungsoo.

"Kau yang harus memasukannya sendiri, ini pertama kali untukku. Tolong lakukan dengan perlahan"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Baekhyun. _'memang apa bedanya?'_

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat masukan!"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia hanya menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bangkit, berusaha mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun. Tapi tunggu!

Dahi kyungsoo berkerut seketika. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya. Ia sangat bingung sekarang. Ia ingin mengatakan nya tapi...

"CEPAT!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya

"Ah.. ya.. b-baiklah"

Baekhyun sudah tak bisa menahan libidonya lebih lama lagi, vagina miliknya berkedut kedut seperti minta ditumbuk dengan kasar dan cepat.

Dengan sedikit rasa ragu, kyungsoo mengarahkan penisnya ke lobang Baekhyun, dan memasukannya dengan perlahan.

"AH... YA!!.. BEDEBAH!!!.."

 **DUAGHH!!**

Pemuda malang itu tersungkur ke belakang akibat tendangan Baekhyun yang bisa di bilang sangat mantab jiwa.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi telentang nya dengan raut wajah garang.

"YA!.. kenapa kau memasukannya kedalam anusku?" Baekhyun meringis, mengelus bokongnya yang nyeri "sialan... Ini sakit banget!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengusap-usap dadanya yang nyeri akibat tendangan Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan suaranya takut-takut.

"M-maaf.. a-aku tidak tau kalau itu anus.. maaf maaf"

 **Apa katanya?**

Baekhyun mengorek sebelah telinganya, barangkali ada yang tersangkut.

 _Yang benar saja -_- hell..._

Kenapa kyungsoo bisa sepolos ini ya tuhan?.

Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuki kepolosan pemuda itu. Hellowww.. ini jamannya teknologi, bahkan hampir dari 3/4 penduduk bumi bisa mengakses video porno dengan mudah! Dasar bedebah -_- apa yang di lakukannya selama ini? Maen bekel? Inilah akibat jika bergaul dengan generasi micin.

"masukan ke lubang yang bergaris! Bukan yang berkerut!"

"A-h b-baiklah"

Kyungsoo bangkit, berusaha mencoba sekali lagi. Ia mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun sampai kepala penisnya mencium bibir vagina Baekhyun _yang sebenarnya._

Baekhyun bisa merasakan darah di dalam tubuhnya berdesir tak karuan. Ia hanya bisa mendesah ketika penis Kyungsoo bergesekan dengan bibir vaginanya.

"Masukan perlahan"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh, ia memasukan penisnya sangat hati-hati. Ia bisa merasakan penisnya di jepit keras ketika kepala penisnya menembus vagina Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merintih ketika kepala penis Kyungsoo berhasil masuk, _sialan! Bahkan ini lebih sakit ketika dia menusuk anusku. Ah!_

"Ah-akh.. eungh... Pe-pelan-pelan.. aw!"

Baekhyun mencengkram sofa yang di tidurinya. Ia tak kuasa menahan perih ketika penis kyungsoo makin melesak kedalam lubang surgawi nya.

Sama hal nya dengan pemuda berambut cepak itu. Ia tak bisa menjabarkan rasanya seperti apa sekarang. Ini benar-benar luar biasa! Bahkan ini lebih nikmat dari pada Luhan dan Minseok Noona.

"AKH!"

Baekhyun memekik, merasakan vagina miliknya seperti di robek. Tangannya makin erat mencengkram sofa.

"Eungh"

Sedangkan kyungsoo menggeram menahan nikmat. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun, ia seperti merobek sesuatu di dalam vagina Baekhyun. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk di hentikan. _Ah fuck!_

Sampai akhirnya penis Kyungsoo masuk seluruhnya kedalam vagina Baekhyun. Perempuan itu merasakan vaginanya sangat penuh dan berkedut. Keduanya sama-sama saling terdiam, menyesuaikan diri masing-masing dengan lawannya.

Dan tanpa di duga, Mata mereka bertemu, keduanya seperti melihat Kilauan-kilauan indah hingga membuat perut keduanya seperti di penuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang memberontak ingin keluar.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari, bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar sangat cantik imut dan seksi secara bersamaan. Perasaan aneh mulai muncul, jantung pemuda itu berdetak tak karuan. Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya sangatlah indah. Ia seperti jatuh cinta pada sex pertama!

Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi ia berusaha menafikan perasaan itu. _Ini tidak benar! Ingat! Tidak boleh pakai hati._ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membuang fikirannya jauh-jauh.

Perempuan itu yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak matanya. Ia berdehem, mencoba menetralkan suasana yang canggung ini.

Keduanya pun salah tingkah.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk bergerak.

"Bergeraklah... Ah.. d-dengan perlahan"

Kyungsoo mematuhi perintah perempuan itu. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur perlahan-lahan. Sungguh sangat di luar dugaan. _Daebak! Ini 100x lebih nikmat dari Luhan dan Minseok Noona!._

"Akh... Eungh... Yah..."

Baekhyun merintih, merasakan vaginanya seperti di sayat oleh sesuatu. Ia berusaha menahan kesakitan ini demi mencapai kenikmatan yang selalu di bicarakan para saudari nya itu.

Sementara kyungsoo terlihat sangat menikmati acara _'mari memaju mundurkan penis kedalam vagina Baekhyun'_ . Ia sangat bersemangat, terlihat dari wajahnya yang mendongak dengan mata yang tertutup sambil bibirnya yang ia biarkan setengah terbuka, memperhatikan gummy smile nya.

"AKH!!.. EUNGH"

Baekhyun menjerit, merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan ketika penis Kyungsoo menumbuk di titik yang tepat. Kyungsoo mengenai sweet spot nya dengan telak!.

"Akhh... Kyungsoo... Eungh.. yahh.. lebih cepat!"

Demi kerang ajaib! Ini sangat nikmat!. Tidak bisa di bayangkan dengan kata-kata. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun sekarang. Perempuan itu sangat menyukai sensasi seperti ini. Ia sangat suka ketika badannya yang terhentak, bau khas keringat laki laki yang menguar di hidungnya, atau dirinya yang mendesah seperti anjing yang sedang menggonggong.

Baekhyun tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan selain mendesah dan mendesah. Ia hanya merasakan dunianya sekarang. Ia bisa melihat kyungsoo yang sangat menikmati kegiatannya. Baekhyun mengarahkan lengan pemuda itu ke payudara nya, membantu pemuda itu untuk meremas payudaranya dengan kencang.

Tentu saja kyungsoo dengan senang hati menurutinya. Ia bahkan menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, hingga membuat Baekhyun seperti melayang merasakan sensasi yang ia berikan.

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun sampai pada pelepasannya. Badannya menggelinjang, ia mendesah sangat nikmat hingga air matanya keluar.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan penisnya semakin licin di dalam vagina perempuan itu. Ia tak memberhentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Ia terus memompa penisnya lebih dalam, hingga akhirnya ia bisa merasakan penisnya ingin mengeluarkan air seninya.

Tapi Baekhyun tak memberikan kesempatan pemuda itu untuk mengejar ejakulasi nya. Ia dengan teganya mendorong pelan tubuh kyungsoo untuk duduk bersandar.

Pemuda itu pun kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya karena gagal menjemput surgawi nya.

Baekhyun bangun, mendudukkan bokongnya di selangkangan kyungsoo dengan santai.

"Biarkan aku yang memuaskan mu"

Baekhyun mengarahkan penis kyungsoo yang benar benar memerah ke vaginanya. Ia bisa merasakan perih ketika penis pemuda itu langsung melesak kedalam vagina nya, tapi ketika penis itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah kenikmatan.

Kyungsoo seperti mulai terbiasa dengan ini. Ia bahkan hanya menutup matanya merasakan penisnya yang selalu di manja oleh Baekhyun. Ia mulai menyukai sensasi seperti ini.

Pemuda itu hanya pasrah menikmati, ketika Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas kebawah perlahan. Gesekan penis dan vagina Baekhyun membuat sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang entah kapan dari mana, Kyung Soo mulai menyukai nya.

Perlahan demi perlahan, lama kelamaan gerakan Baekhyun semakin cepat. Ia seperti mengendarai kuda di Padang pasir. Payudaranya berguncang hebat, mengundang pemuda itu untuk meremas, menghisap dan memberi tanda disitu.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan surgawi nya. Ia keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Membuat selangkangan keduanya sangat lengket.

Baekhyun memeluk erat leher kyungsoo pasca orgasme nya berlangsung. Ini tidak bisa di jabarkan dengan kata-kata, itulah pemikiran pemikiran gadis bernama Baekhyun itu.

Mereka bermain seakan-akan tak ada hari esok. Baekhyun terlalu sering mengambil alih permainan, ia seperti dominanyang menguasai tubuh kyungsoo. Mereka seperti kesetanan, ber ronde-ronde mereka lewati hingga bau sprema menguar di dalam gudang yang sudah sangat gelap karena matahari sudah terbenam enam jam yang lalu.

Sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai orgasmenya bersamaan,mereka berteriak memanggil nama masing-masing dengan gairah yang memuncak.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah, mereka tergeletak dilantai yang penuh debu dan dingin sambil menatap langit-langit. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing, karena terlalu sibuk mengontrol nafas mereka yang memburu.

sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara. dengan wajahnya yang masih menatap langit langit ruangan.

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Aku tau, mungkin kau menganggapku gila. Tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada sex pertama"

"Aku bahkan tak tau jika kau bersekolah disini. Atau mungkin aku saja yang kurang bergaul?"

"Aku bukan maniak sex, jujur aku menyukaimu dari hati"

Tak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Hingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menoleh kesamping tepat ke wajah perempuan itu.

Tak ada ekspresi, itulah yang Kyungsoo lihat.

"Hey?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mata mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan tampannya,tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak tersenyum dengan cantiknya. Melainkan memasang wajah datar dan hanya menjawab...

"Aku tau"

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia bersandar di dada Kyungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan detakan jantung pemuda itu dengan jelas, sangat kencang seperti ingin meledak.

"Tetaplah seperti ini"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir, apa maksud dari perkataan perempuan yang sekarang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"tidurlah"

Sampai akhirnya, mereka terlelap karena lelah yang mendera tubuh keduanya.

 ** _Lanjut apa ampe sinih ajah ?_** ** _maaf banget loh dua bulan ngaret. dikarenakan kerjaan yang makin gak karuan,revisi dimana mana dan lain lain._** ** _jadi males untuk nulis._** ** _capekk brayyyy_** ** _sekalinya ada waktu buat nulis tapi otak gak sinkron, sekalinya ada ide malah males banget buat nulis_** ** _hampura nyaakkkk_**


End file.
